Dance at the Pram?
by Potato-chii
Summary: Don't think that I am so stupid and don't know how to spell prom properly! The one who can't spell it is Ayame. She is from Japan and moved to Sydney three months ago. She cold speak English, but wasn't a good speller. Here is her story...


Author: I wrote the original stor on my book on 02/04/2014 (dd/mm/yyyy)

Dance at the Pram?

Character: Ayame

I went out of my room and found my phone ringing on the dining table. "Hey, what's up?" I answered the phone. It was Kagome. She was my close friend. I am not her closest friend though. Sango is.

"Go to school quickly, don't be late. I'm gonna tell you something important," She answered. Kagome was at school. It was only 8 o'clock and the school starts at 9 o'clock.

"Why are you so early?" I asked.

"Don't say that you just woke up," Kagome said.

"No, I just got dressed," I said honestly. "You didn't answer my question."

"I went here early because I wanted to know awho my partner is earlier than anyone. You know that I am so impatient. Okay, anyway you sahould be here within ten minutes," Kagome said.

"Wait, ten min..." I tried to say that I can't do that but Kagome wasn't on the line anymore. That was impossible for me to get to school in ten minutes. Impossible! So I got to the school after 20 minutes ;).

"Why did ayou take such a looooooooooooong time?" Kagome said with a bored face. "I'm gonna tell you something very important."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your partner is Kagura," Kagome answered.

"What partner?" I asked again. I was completely confused.

"For the advertisement making project," Kagome said. "Don't say that you forgot it. Your partner is Kagura and your topic is school dance party. So, you have to advertise it."

"What dance party?" I asked.

"At the end of this term, we're gonna have a school dance party. Kagura will help you to do this project, don't worry," Kagome said. Kagome had Sango as her partner, how lucky she was! She got her closest friend as her partner, and I got who? Kagura has nothing to do with me. I knew nothing about her. I went to this city only three months ago. People say that Kagura has bad personalities, I don't care though. What I want is getting this project done as soon as possible.

The bell rang, we didn't realise that we've been talking for 40 minutes, so we went to our class.

In the classroom, we did our projects with our partners. I of course had to sit next to Kagura to do our project. We had to make a video to advertise dance party and make some posters of it.

"Do you know anything about this school dance?" Kagura asked.

"Not really, but I knew that the school dance will happen at the end aof this term," I said.

"School dance is where you dance with a guy at the prom and pribably the guy would steal your first kiss, if you're lucky," Kagura said. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Yeah," I said nervously. I would step on somebody's foot, though but I didn't tell it to Kagura. Why should I tell her?

"Good," Kagura said, "So let's make our advertisement. You can try the best at home. You can think what should we write in the posters and what should we make in the videos."

The next morning, I gave my work to Kagura. It was only a draft.

_School dance parte at 6.30 p.m. Tak youre partnere and dancee at the pram. Doun't miss it, or you'll regrete thad_

Those words were in my work. Kagura changed a few words and fixed the misspelts, but she didn't chance the pram bit. I of course didn't know that it was wrong.

After a few weeks, we've finished our video and posters. Kagura still didn't fix the pram bit. I also still didn't know that it was wrong.

Our video was also shown in one assembly. When the pram bit showed up, I heard people were giggling. I was so confused.

"Ayame, that's not how to spell prom. You should've known what pram is. Anyway, we don't dance at the prom. We just dance like... usual dance like when we go to parties," Kagome said.

I was so embarrassed. At the end of the video, it showed who the director was, the speaker, starring, etc. and it showed that the editor was ME! It wasn't true. How cold Kagura be so mean to me? Damn you, Kagura, you teased me! What did I do wrong at you?

_The End_

_Airin Rin 04/16/2014_


End file.
